


饿兽

by haru343



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 全职猎人
Genre: F/M, PWP, sm, 一发完, 你是M, 无脑车, 猎人乙女, 第二人称瞩目, 雷者慎入, 飞坦跟你玩SM
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru343/pseuds/haru343
Relationships: 飞坦/你
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	饿兽

Sadomasochism是它常见的学名，一般人们只叫它SM，这个圈子不大。  
甚至说是小也不为过。  
起初进来这个圈子的时候也是前辈引荐的，不然你不可能知道还有这么一回事。因为圈子里的人对此讳莫如深，你从不知道现实中这些人离自己这么近，甚至不知道他们有一些就是你认识的人。  
你的第一个主人就是这样，他是你同专业的学长——或者说，其实曾经是你的男朋友。但很多事情就是这样，得到什么就会失去什么。你得到了对自己的了解，失去了曾经挚爱的恋人。是的，有一段时间你们是幸福的，甚至是无法用语言描述的幸福。你曾经以为这种幸福会持续下去。但是不，作为一个恋人他很完美，但是越是完美的恋人，就越是无法成为完美的“主人”。  
你并不满足……你可以感受得到，他也一样。  
你曾经告诉自己，性爱只是玩乐，是欲望的积累与释放，就像吃饭睡觉一样稀松平常。而SM只是喜欢咸还是吃甜的口味问题。  
但是事实证明你错了。  
欲望像一头饿兽，它会吞噬你的一切。  
包括理智。

这家俱乐部是你常来的地方，音乐品位很好，装修干净简洁。小众爱好者其实就只有那么些人，你没有固定的“主人”，所以每隔一段时间就会来这里物色下一次的人选。你在圈子里很有名，很多人都想和你试试，但是时间久了你自然就能嗅出“虚假”的味道。很多男人只是口头上强硬而已，举手投足间都充满了病夫一般的虚浮。他们不是热爱“虐爱”这种文化，他们只是喜欢侮辱其他的女人，只是享受那点没法在现实中得到的权力。  
你一眼就能看出来这样的人。  
很无聊，你想道，这样的人群和生活都很无聊。这些男人里没有一个是“真货”，你甚至觉得也许自己改行做女S可能都能做得更好。就在你开始认真思考这件事的可行性的时候，看到了那个男人。  
是新人——你的第一反应是，从前没在这里见到过他。是来出差的吗？还是旅游？居然会到这种小众的俱乐部里找乐子。你好奇地看着他：苍白的皮肤，秀气的面容，藏蓝色的头发……他是那一边的？既然是新人的话……也许你的S初体验可以找他试试？  
但是当你们的眼神锁在一起的时候，你发现自己错得离谱。  
这个男人……是“真货”。

你们的目光锁定了彼此。  
在那个瞬间，你的心跳快得像初尝禁果的夏娃。  
你看见他眯起眼睛，仿佛在笑一般的表情。  
你和他说，请你做我的主人。  
他说，好。嘶哑的声音像是发出了毒蛇一般的嘲笑。

你跟着他来到了他的住所。出乎你的意料，也许在你的意料之中——这里什么都没有。没有阴暗的地下“性爱牢房”，也没有什么家具和随手丢弃的垃圾。房间里只有一张床和一张桌子。床上铺着青色的床单，铺得很整齐。你觉得自己猜得不错，这个人确实只是短时路过，你很庆幸自己没有错过这么一个完美的猎物。  
啊……不对，他现在是你的“主人”。  
他似乎对你乖巧的沉默十分受用，心情很好的样子。进门后他让你脱下衣服。有些人就是会这样，比较直奔主题。你冲他甜美地笑了笑，开始伸手解开自己的衣扣。薄薄的裙装落在地板上，裙装底下，你并没有穿其他更多的衣服。他看起来有些意外，但很快就看好戏一般懒洋洋地靠在门框边，双手环胸。“跪下。”你听见他说，于是顺从地照做了。  
你听见了低低的笑声，还有他走近的声音。你没有抬头看他。你不会这样做的，因为主人没有吩咐的事情，你不能随意做……这点规矩，混了圈子这么多年的你不可能不懂。  
诶……？  
你发现他径直走过了你身边，既没有让你用嘴为他打开拉链，舔舐他的下身，也没有做出什么别的举动。而是离开到了屋子的另一端。你内心虽然充满疑惑，却还是安静地跪在原地，什么都没有做。你在想：他要做什么？  
你听见身后有什么动静，他从背后走了过来，用什么东西将你的双手绑在了身后。  
你心里忽然有些没底，但是嘴边的话还没有说出来，就感觉到他仿佛心血来潮一样，用那只节骨分明又强悍有力的手轻轻揉了揉你的头顶，开玩笑一般地说：“真听话。”  
你不由得吞下一口唾液。  
“主人……”  
“嗯？”似乎是因为你的配合，他的声音里透着漫不经心的愉快，但你还是决定将那个问题问出来。因为你刚才才想到，你居然差一点就忘记了，居然差一点就犯了那么大的错误。  
“主人……我们的安全词是什么？”  
“安全词？”你听见这几个字的声音在他的舌尖滚动，随着一声嗤笑淌过你的耳畔，他温热的气息近在咫尺，你忽然觉得手脚有些发凉，“……要那种东西做什么？”  
噗通一声，这句话像丢进深潭的石子。  
“呵……现在想跑，已经太晚了。”  
你的眼前一黑，原来是双眼被一块黑布蒙了起来。

他说错了，你想道，你不想跑。  
相反，在他说出那句话之后，你觉得自己仿佛从灵魂深处开始战栗。  
你感觉到他的手指停在你的一节脊柱上，他一边慢慢地说，一边慢慢地施力：“瘙痒的感觉其实就是轻度的疼痛……痛感、快感的信号很多时候人脑是分不清楚的。”  
疼……还是痒？痛苦还是快乐？就像他说的，你有些分不清楚了。  
感官在黑暗中模糊了边界，你能感觉到那双手在你身上四处游走，在这里留恋片刻，又转去那里。  
“最近在实验一个新的手法，既然有人送上门来——”他的声音中夹杂着朦胧的笑意，“我就不客气了。”  
他握住你后颈的手忽然动了一下，然后你的大脑猛地发白了片刻。  
地面上传来温热湿润的触感，刺鼻的味道……  
你失禁了？  
他……做了什么？  
“呵呵，看起来还行。应该可以用上。”你听到他说，“还是说……你太敏感了？居然这样就要不行了。”  
“呜…………”  
你忍不住从喉咙里漏出一丝悲鸣。在陌生人面前失禁的羞耻感、还有那令人头脑发昏乃至失禁的奇妙感觉仍然在身体里回荡。那种感觉不是单纯的性快感，那是一种很奇怪的感觉，仿佛身体不属于自己了，仿佛你的身体从此只听令于另一个人，而那个人正在无情地嘲笑你的失控。  
“啧。”你感觉自己的头发被一把抓起，“脏死了。还有，畜生就要有畜生的自觉。你的‘主人’还没有说话，怎么敢随便出声？”  
你努力将呜咽憋回腹中，颤颤悠悠地开口道：“是的，主人。”  
“哼，这还差不多。”你感觉到他松开了你的头发，“你自己弄脏的，自己舔干净。”  
“咕……呜。”  
“怎么，有意见吗？”  
你不想那样做，真的不想，但是你觉得自己无法违抗他的命令。你快要哭出来了。  
…………  
……  
“……算了。”  
不知道是不是因为你看起实在可怜又可悲，他终于还是没有强迫你，而是拽住你的一边手臂将你拉了起来。  
你被他像只牲口一样拖着走到了床边，他把你按在了床上。“别动。”他说，然后你感觉到热源离开了自己。黑暗中你听到了哗啦啦的水声，然后是走动的声音、冲洗的声音。  
他在做什么？  
“清理你的烂摊子。”猝不及防地，那个声音在你的耳旁响起。然后你感觉一个有些凉意的膏状物体被涂在了下体。是润滑剂吗？感觉不像。从触感上，似乎更像是发炎的时候涂的红霉素软膏。但是很快你就发现了那个东西并不是什么单纯的药膏。你先是觉得下体发凉，又凉又辣，简直像是涂了风油精。这种感觉变得越来越强烈，冰凉的感觉竟然变成了灼热，你感觉下身又辣又痛又热，弄得你仿佛要发疯了一般。  
“啊啊啊……啊啊……啊啊啊……呜呜……”  
你听见自己口中发出了动物一般的嚎叫，以股沟为中心，你感觉那股热辣的痛感像电流一样传遍四肢百骸，身体不住扭动想要缓解那种痛苦，却被一只冰凉有力的手死死按住了。  
“我说过，别动。”他的声音似乎有些不耐烦，你又听见他笑了一声，那笑声是从鼻腔里出来的，“我不是说过了吗？要试验新的手法，这才是刚刚开始。”  
什么是刚刚开始？你觉得自己的大脑快要被那痛苦的瘙痒淹没，根本无暇听进去他的话。你想动，想寻求冷的东西给自己降温，但是你被钉在了原地。  
他的另一只手放在了你的臀部，你不由自主地贴得更近，想要用那份冰凉化解自己的痛苦。  
他好像笑了，又好像没笑，你不知道那声压低的笑是不是你的幻觉。因为此刻你已经没法思考。因为他的手指顺着你臀部的缝隙来到了湿漉漉的下方，玩弄着你的身体，用手指轻轻地搓动，也就是在那个瞬间，巨大的痛苦忽然变成了巨大的快乐。但是痛苦和快乐一样来势凶猛的时刻你反倒觉得疼痛还更容易承受一些。那只冰冷的手指按上你的阴蒂，你终于受不住刺激，狠狠地迎来了一次高潮。  
“居然这样就来了吗？”你听见他这样说道，却发现高潮之后迎来的远不是平静，那奇怪的膏药让你刚刚高潮过的身体更加敏感了，刚才感受到的痛苦仿佛加深了百倍。  
你再次控制不住地啜泣出声，本以为只要默默忍受就好了，接下来发生的事情却让你险些失声——  
一根……什么东西……进入了你的体内。  
刚刚高潮过的身体太敏感，阴道紧紧地闭合着不远让外物入侵，但是因为你的下身湿得一团糟，所以那个东西只是稍稍用力就推了进去。  
他进来了。  
你的内心被不知是恐惧还是快乐的情感包围了。  
但是他没有给你喘息的机会。  
很快你就再次迎来了高潮，你感到浑身都在不停地颤抖，你自己都能感觉到阴道不受控制的收缩……但是他竟然没有停下，反而另一只手还在不停地刺激你的阴蒂。  
“啊啊啊……不要……不行……”  
你痛苦地攀上了快乐的巅峰，一次、两次、三次……你已经记不得这是第几次了。  
你觉得自己快要疯了，你只是口水、汗水、淫水的集合体。  
但是你不在乎了。  
你觉得自己从未如此快乐，如此安心。  
甚至在这样的时刻死去也无所谓吧，但是不，潮水般不停袭来的快感在提醒着你，你还活着，而且活得肆意。

浑浑噩噩中，你想道……  
欲望像一头饿兽，它会吞噬你的一切。  
包括理智……


End file.
